Of Might and Magic (Built Upon Dreams, Paid in Blood)
by DILLYbOd
Summary: War hasn't done anyone any good... has it? War only brings out the worst in all of us. In this story we follow two Unicorn fillies named Twilight and Rarity, as they find themselves living with the consequences, this war brings.


Chapter 1

"NO WAR!"

"YES, WAR!"

"NO WAR!"

"YES, WAR!"

"NO WAR!"

"YES, WAR!"

Twilight holds a sign in her hands that's a little larger than she is. She struggles to keep it up above her head as she repeats the chants her parents and the crowd are chanting. All the while, her eyes stare softly at the white marble and limestone construction of the castle before her. Its imposing stature, towering over the mountain city of Canterlot, casting its shadow over the cityscape.

"My ears hurt!" Rarity whines. "It's too loud!" She rubs her left ear, the top of her sign touching the ground.

Twilight looks at her friend. "I know… But our parents need our help!" She looks to her right and sees her brother, Shining Armor, standing to their parents' right. His eyes glare at the guards and counter-protesters. Rarity turns her attention to her parents, staring at them in confusion, fearing their angry expressions.

"STAND BACK!" One of the royal guards, yells at the crowd.

"The king must answer to parliament!" One of the protesters yells.

"Only parliament and the people vote for war!" Twilight's father yells as he points angerly at a guard.

"I SAID STAND BACK!" A guard yells. He pulls the bolt back on his rifle, loading a round into the chamber.

"You want to watch our King plunge our nation into chaos!" Another protester yells.

"It's for the greater good, to propel Unicorpia into a prosperous future!" A counter-protester shouts.

"NO WAR!" The protesters shout.

"WE SAID STAND BACK!" Another guard shouts.

"You're all cowards!" Rarity's father spits.

"Coming from a dirt eater!" A counter-protester snarls at Rarity's father.

"Take their weapons!" A protester shouts from the right side of the mob. The crowd cheers. Scared, one of the guards puts his finger on the trigger of his rifle. Twilight sees the barrel pointing towards her and her parents. Time slows for her as she watches him press down on the trigger.

…

"Filly?" A mare speaks. "Filly?" She stares at the filly who is staring down at her hooves. "TWILIGHT!"

Twilight jerks awake from her dreamy haze. She shivers as she turns to face the mare sitting in front of her, a stern scowl plastering itself on her lips. "Yes, matron?" She places her hands on her lap.

"Good, I've got your attention, can I keep it this time?" The Matron sighs, sitting back in her chair rubbing the base of her horn.

"Yes." Twilight looks down at her lap, her tail swings back n' forth.

"Wonderful… As I was asking, why did you hit Moon Dancer?" The Matron points at the filly in question.

Twilight looks over at the ten-year-old unicorn filly and sees the black eye she'd given her. "She made fun of my parents!" She huffs, pointing an accusatory finger at her.

Moon Dancer frowns and sticks out her tongue. "You have none!" She crosses her arms with a huff.

"Err… I do too!" Twilight growls.

The Matron sighs. "Twilight you live in an orphanage for a reason, you may have had parents in the past, but not anymore."

Twilight stares at the mare. "But?"

"But nothing!" The Matron huffs, picking up some papers. "I don't want to see you picking on fillies younger than you!"

"But we're only a year apart!" Twilight huffs.

"I don't care!" The Matron growls. "I will not have my fillies and colts acting like unevolved savages!" She sighs once more, leaning back in her chair. "The both of you get detention during tomorrow's recess hours as well as missing tonight's supper."

"What?!" Twilight and Moon Dancer shout.

The Matron rubs her brow. "And sadly, the both of you were up for adoption tomorrow, but with your black eyes and bloody snouts, that opportunity will be moved to next week…" She puts some papers in her desk's drawer, giving a cough. "Now leave my office and go to your beds!"

Twilight and Moon Dancer growl as they get up from their seats, leaving the Matron's office.

Stepping out of the office and into the hall, both fillies stare at each other, their stern glares stabbing daggers into each other's soul. Huffing goodbyes, they go their separate ways, heading to their respective rooms.

Nearing the end of the hall, Twilight walks up a flight of stairs.

…

Ascending to the third floor, Twilight walks further down the hall. Getting to the fourth door on her right, she opens it and walks into the room.

The room is a large open space, about thirty-feet-long and twenty-five-feet-wide. A total of thirty-five beds occupy the middle and along the sides of the room. At the foot of every bed is a small personal chest, with the names of who owns them. Walking to the middle of the room, Twilight flops on her bed, burying her face in her pillow.

"You alright?" A filly unicorn asks.

Twilight groans into her pillow. "No Minuette… Moon Dancer and I got into a fight!" She wraps her arms around her pillow and pushes it against her face.

Minuette gives a left side frown. "About your parents again?" Twilight nods into her pillow. With a sigh, Minuette looks over her shoulder and stares out the window, gazing at the trees and homes of Suncrest Valley which Canterlot Orphanage of Hope overlooks. Her eyes watch the sun dip below the horizon. "So, what's your punishment?"

Twilight sighs, lifting her head, eyeing her friend's cornflower blue fur. "No supper for tonight and no recess for tomorrow…" She rests her head on her hands, her elbows digging into her mattress.

Minuette copies her friend's pose. "Rarity's going to be upset." She licks her upper teeth. "How are you going to meet her tomorrow?"

Twilight stares at the fibers of her bedsheets. "I have a plan." She kicks her legs, her hooves touching her rump.

 **RING!**

Both fillies look up at the red painted bell hanging over the door. "Looks like supper is ready…" Minuette looks at her friend with an apologetic smile. "I'll bring you a biscuit." Twilight smiles a thank you, watching her friend leave the room.

With silence filling the room, she can hear the humming orchestra of the halogen bulbs above her, the low murmuring of the radiators on each corner of the room, the soft dull hoof steps of her fellow orphans downstairs heading to the dining hall.

With a frown, she jumps from the bed, walking up to her chest. Sitting on her knees, she opens the lid and peers inside. Several dolls, small toys, knick-knacks, and some books lay within. Rummaging through the items, she pulls out a book. Laying up against the chest, she opens the book. Within the papers hides a picture of her family. She smiles. Pulling the end of her nightgown over her knees, she brings the picture up to her face and stares at it.

"I miss you brother… mom… dad…" Tears come to her eyes as she stares at the sepia photo in her hands.

 **-The Next Day-**

The backyard of the orphanage is bustling with activity as children play games like bean-bag toss, kickball and tag on its grassy acres. Twilight looks out the window at the playground below. She frowns as she sees a group of children playing a block stacking game, her favorite. Hearing the soft ticking of a clock, she grumbles and looks up at it. The time reads 1:22 pm. Thirty-eight minutes to go.

"Twilight!" A stallion sitting at a desk in front of the blackboard grumbles. Twilight looks at the stallion, her ears folding back. "You have homework to do, I'd advise you to get to it!" With a sigh, she looks down and eyes her math homework.

Moon Dancer, sitting behind her, two desks away, looks at the filly with mixed emotions. "Ah, um!" The stallion gives her the same tone. She gives into the stallion's glare and continues her studies.

 **...**

Strolling up to the orphanage, Rarity eyes the front of the building. Seeing no guards, she makes her way to the back of the structure and walks along the wire fence until coming up to an oak tree growing over the fence's northernmost corner. With a smile, she places a blanket on the grass and places her basket on top. With a happy sigh, she sits cross-legged and looks out over the playground for her friends as she fixes her dress's skirt.

"Hey, Rarity!"

Breaking her concentration, Rarity looks to her left and sees Minuette standing next to her, ball in hand. "Hello Minuette, how are you?" She asks, placing her hands in her lap.

Minuette gives her a smile. "Alright, just been bored." She kicks the ground with the tip of her hoof.

Rarity watches the small pebbles of dirt skip about. "Why?" She looks at her with a raised brow. "Is Twilight and Moon Dancer with you?"

"No…" Minuette sighs. "They got detention." She points at the orphanage with her thumb. Rarity stares at the building and studies each window eyeing her friend. Seeing her through the second-story window on her left, she gives a frown. "Don't worry." Minuette try's calming Rarity's woes. "They'll be out soon." She giggles. "Knowing Twilight though, she'll try ditching class to meet you and drag Moon Dancer along… Again."

Rarity places her head in her hands. "Okay…" She rummages through her basket. "Want a chocolate?"

Minuette licks her teeth. "Aren't they, you know? Bad for your teeth?"

Rarity rolls her eyes. "Not if you brush them." She gives a playful smirk.

Minuette giggles as she takes the piece of candy. "Thank you!" Minuette twirls herself around to face the orphanage, her long skirt copying her movement. "I'll let Twilight and Moon Dancer know that you're here!" She hums, running to the doors.

Rarity turns her attention to the window and sees her friend staring solemnly at whatever is in front of her.

…

Finishing the last question of her assignment, she sets the paper on the right corner of her desk and lays her head in her arms. Hearing hoof steps down the hall, her ears perk upright. Looking at the door, she sees Minuette standing several feet from the door, out of sight of the teacher. Finally getting her attention, Minuette breaths a sigh of relief and quickly mouths to her friend.

Reading her lips, her eyes go wide. Nervously Twilight looks over at the teacher and sees that he's napping the hour away. Biting down on her lip, she quietly slips off her chair and makes her way to the door. Moon Dancer looks at her with a curious glare. Sensing her gaze, Twilight looks at her and gives a slight frown. She mouths to her, barely making a sound. "Rarity's here…" She nods and leaves the room.

Moon Dancer's eyes go wide and for a second, she feels afraid of leaving. But seeing that their guardian was fast asleep, Moon Dancer takes a deep breath and leaves the room as well.

…

Catching up to Twilight and Minuette Moon Dancer lets her breath out. "What are you doing?!"

"Do you mean what we're doing?" Minuette giggles. "Well I mean, mostly you two, not really me…"

"Shut it!" Moon Dancer grumbles.

"If you don't want to get into more trouble you can stay." Twilight huffs.

Moon Dancer groans. "I should tell our matron…"

Twilight stops in her tracks and gives her a scowl. "Are you still mad about yesterday?" She asks dramatically. Moon Dancer keeps silent and returns the scowl.

"How are you two friends again?" Minuette stares at them, her brows raised in mild confusion.

Both fillies look at Minuette and give her a frown, not in anger, but their own bout of confusion. "We don't know…" They both state with a grunt as they continue to the stairs.

At the bottom of the stairs, they peak behind the wall and look both ways, making sure the hall is clear. Seeing no bodies occupying it, they quickly bolt to the doors leading to the backyard.

…

Stepping outside, Twilight looks towards the oak tree and sees Rarity sitting on her blanket, crocheting a piece of fabric. With a smile, the trio makes their way to the white-furred unicorn.

Feeling like someone is approaching, Rarity looks up from her work and sees her friends approaching. But her pleasant mood fades when she sees the black eyes that adore Twilight and Moon Dancer. Her smile turns into a frown. "Twilight! Moon Dancer!"

The ponies in question sheepishly wave at their friend. "Hi, Rarity…" Twilight mumbles.

"Did you two fight again?" Rarity crosses her arms. Her lower lip sticking out.

Twilight wants to lie, but a voice tells her no. With a defeated sigh, she sits down by her friend and places her hands in her lap. "Yes…"

Rarity's frown lessens, but her sour mood stays. "Was it about your parents again? Wasn't it." Twilight and Moon Dancer keep silent. "Why do I feel like I have to be the older one here?" Rarity mumbles.

"Um Twilight's the oldest, she's eleven, and I'm the youngest which is eight so…" Minuette states, oblivious to Rarity's statement being a non-question.

Ignoring their younger compadre, Twilight gives Rarity a frown. "She said something mean about them…"

"I said the truth!" Moon Dancer huffs.

"You don't…" Twilight feels a lump form in her throat. She looks at her friend and sees tears are forming in her eyes. "I…"

"You can be that dense!" Moon Dancer whines. "Why do you think they're still alive after three years!" Moon Dancer rubs her eyes and looks away.

Twilight looks down and rubs her hooves. "Twilight…" She looks up at Rarity. "I know you're still hurt…" Rarity holds the scarf she's working close to her chest. "I still my father…" She looks down, watching some ants crawl along the ground. "But we need to move on, think of the future… make it the best we can." Rarity smiles. "At least you still have your brother."

Twilight fidgets with her fingers. "How can I move on?"

"I don't know…" Moon Dancer replies for Rarity. "You know, I still think of them, my parents… But I can't let past hold me down…" She rubs her left shoulder, her eyes staring at her hooves. Her eyes tearing up some more.

"We still need to live out our childhoods." Minuette sings gleefully. "And getting adopted will helps us with that!"

Twilight looks at her friends and bows her head. "Yeah… our childhood…" She states dully.

Not liking the mood, the current conversation is in, Rarity gives a cough. "Um… Besides that," She points at their black eyes. "How have you been?"

Minuette giggles. "Good!" She takes her seat. "I'm up for adoption tomorrow!" She gives a wide smile. Rarity smiles, but her gaze looks at Twilight and Moon Dancer with questioning eyes.

"We have to wait until next week." Twilight grumbles.

Rarity gives a flat stare. "Oh…" She looks at Minuette. "You excited?"

Minuette nods. "Oh, yes, very much so… But…" She rubs the tip of her horn. "I'm worried they might not like me…" Her horn sparks a bit.

Twilight pats her friend's back. "I know they'll like you."

Minuette smiles, but her solemn expression returns. "I hope I can still see you fillies…"

"Of course, we can see each other, shoot, Rarity will bring you along to our weekly visits." Moon Dance replies, her mood sounding better. Minuette smiles.

"How have you been?" Twilight looks at Rarity with a smile.

Rarity sighs. "I'm alright… Mother is doing well… Somedays that is." She rummages through her basket as she talks. "Sweetie Belle just turned two," She giggles pulling out a plate covered by a small towel. "She always following me around the house…" She sets the plate down on the blanket. "She still hasn't shown any magic yet…"

Twilight rubs her own horn as she mulls over her friend's words. "How's your magic coming along?"

Rarity frowns as she rubs the tip of her horn. "I have a magic test in two weeks…" She huffs.

"Is it your last one?" Moon Dancer wonders.

"Mother tells me no…" She takes the towel off the plate revealing hay sandwiches. "You know, on account of me being you know…" She looks around at the children making sure none are close by. "A halfling…" Her friends nod as they watch pick up some sandwiches. "You hungry?"

Twilight and Moon Dancer feel their stomachs rumble. "Ha!" Minuette laughs. "Yeah, they're hungry, so am I!" She giggles taking a sandwich. Twilight and Moon Dancer quickly take their sandwiches as well.

Rarity smiles, taking a bite out of her sandwich as she watches her friends eat their meals.

…

The matron looks Twilight and her friends through her office window on the second story. She gives mild manner smirk as she watches them eat their meals and discussing the week's events. Looking down at her hands, she studies Twilight's folder eyes the picture clipped on the outside of the folder. "She looks so young." She smiles. Twilight was eight when the picture was taken. "So young… Not so innocent…" She opens her folder.

Skimming through her birth certificate and some accompanying files that do not interest her. Halfway through the folder she comes up to her parents' death certificates and reads them. 'Twilight Velvet, shot through the chest and neck. Night Light, Shot through the frontal lobe.' She frowns. Even though she disagreed with the political beliefs of Twilight's parents, she still felt that they shouldn't've died for them.

She pulls out a newspaper clipping. It reads, 'The massacre of 1912!'. She huffs. That day was a trying time for Unicorpia. The king's brother, Sombra, was on damage control for a month until peace with the opposition could be made. And yet still, the anger still remains, but it remains silent. The king has a tighter grip on the press… A tighter grip on just about every aspect of Unicorpians' lives.

 _ **RING!**_

Hearing the bell ring, the matron looks out the window and sees Twilight and her friends saying goodbye to Rarity. With a hum, she places the folder under her arm and heads downstairs.

…

"Just be one with the masses and we'll make it to the classroom unnoticed," Twilight states staying close to a group of children numbering in the twenties.

"If the matron finds out you guys are screwed!" A colt next to Twilight laughs. Twilight shoots the colt and scowl. The colt whimpers at her expression and cowers against his friends.

"Oh, we're going to be in so much trouble…" Moon Dancer moans.

Minuette lets a nervous giggle slip past her lips. "Hey, um… Look on the bright side, it can't get any worse…"

"Twilight Sparkle!"

The trio and the mass of children stop in their tracks and look over their shoulders at the matron standing at the base of the western stairs. "I… uh… stand corrected?" Minuette stutters.

"Can you come with me? I need to speak with you in my office." The Matron hums, waving to Twilight. Twilight looks at her friends with defeated eyes and quickly looks down at her hooves. With a shiver, she walks up to the mare, her hands clenched and behind her back, and her tail tucked in between her legs. "The rest of you may head back to your rooms." The Matron waves as she follows Twilight up the stairs.

…

"Take a seat." The Matron points at a chair in front of her desk.

Walking up to the seat, Twilight readjusts her ankle-length skirt as she sits down, her hooves swinging as she looks down at her lap. "Why do you want to see me?" She asks, struggling to look at the mare.

The mare looks at the filly and gives a smile. "I saw you playing hooky." She sits down, crossing her arms on the desk. Twilight shivers. "The troublesome trio, you and your friends are." She takes out two more folders, one being Minuette's and the other being Moon Dancer's.

"I…" Twilight tries to speak.

"Hush child." The matron hushes. She places Twilight's file in front of her as she sets the others aside. "You three were hanging out with your friend?" She looks at Twilight. Twilight nods. "What was her name again?"

"Rarity." Twilight mumbles, twiddling her thumbs.

The Matron hums as she looks through Twilight's file once more. Getting to a page listing known friends and relatives of Twilight, she skims through the barren list of names and easily finds Rarity's name. "Ah… the halfling…" Twilight frowns at the mare's tone. The Matron huffs as she moves her gaze from the paperwork to the filly. "You two, best friends?"

"Yes…" Twilight nods. "For a long time." She plays with her tail.

The matron hums as she opens a drawer. "You know Twilight, I could punish you for disobeying me," She pulls out another folder, its tag reads 'Potential Adopters'. She skims through the pages within until she finds the one she's looking for. "But, there is no sense in giving you the same punishment over and over, is there sweetie?" She closes the folder and smiles at the paper in her hands.

Twilight feels uncomfortable. "Uh…?"

"So, I have another idea?" She looks up at the clock, it reads 2:45 pm. Looking back at Twilight, she gives her a sly smirk as she picks up the phone. A bead of sweat rolls down Twilight's face as the bulky clicks of its spin-dial ring in her ears.


End file.
